


Фантом

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Dogs, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: что стало с собакой Холлиса после его смерти





	Фантом

**Author's Note:**

> автор хэдканонит, что порода Фантома - [ белая швейцарская овчарка](%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D1%88%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%86%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA%D0%B0)

— Привет, дружище. 

Фантом тыкается холодным носом ему в ладонь, и Дэн, присев на корточки, привычно треплет его за густую шерсть на холке. 

— Как ты?

Он гладит его по широкому лбу, чешет за ухом — но пес, конечно, понимает, о чем его спрашивают. Они знают друг друга почти столько же, сколько Дэн знал Холлиса — но теперь, когда друга больше нет, некому больше о них позаботиться. Фантом грустно садится, заглядывает Дэну в глаза и выстанывает что-то свое, болезненное собачье. Отвечает. 

— Знаю, знаю, малыш. 

В его бездонных глазах отражается вся боль песьего народа — всех брошенных, ненужных и изгнанных на мороз. Совсем не то, чего ожидаешь от жизни на склоне коротких собачьих лет. 

— Я тоже по нему скучаю. 

Дэн обнимает его за теплую пушистую шею, крепко прижимается к нему лицом, — собаки этого не любят, но Фантом добрый и терпеливый пес, — даже скупо целует куда-то, и шерсть становится немножко мокрой от невольных слез. И Дэн почему-то чувствует себя очень старым и одиноким, опоздавшим к чему-то важному. На белой шерсти Фантома песьей седины совсем не видно.

Дома у Холлиса теперь как-то совсем пусто и тихо. Фантом громко вздыхает, кладя морду Дэну на колени. Собачья преданность — совсем не то, что человечья, и Дэн не может не вспомнить о Роршахе. 

— Что же мне с тобой делать, старик. 

В ответ Фантом только печально шевелит бровями, глядя на него снизу вверх. Скоро домовладелец сдаст жилье другому клиенту, а за Фантомом никто не придет, это Дэн знает точно. Зато он может забрать его к себе. По крайней мере, там относительно просторно, есть еда, и у Дэна всегда есть свободное время размять старые песьи кости в парке.

Когда Дэн забирает его с собой, то почему-то думает только о том, как так случилось, что доверие некоторых можно заслужить раз и навсегда всего лишь поглаживанием да чем-то вкусным. 

Дэн не уверен, что Роршах обрадуется его новому другу.


End file.
